Coliseum
General Info The Coliseum is an arena introduced in OPTC 5.0 (in September'16) where you can fight and obtain characters that do not appear anywhere else in the game. Ideally, you will want to clear all smaller battles and then farm the boss posters and other rewards on the toughest, 30-stamina "Chaos" difficulty (it has ~6,300 EXP but is usually pretty tough). Now, on to details. Coliseum appears on Extra Island on Wednesdays, Saturdays and Sundays. Every new character stays for 3 weeks, which means you can encounter them over 9 days. They go through some sort of rotation and reappear every few months when new Colosseum batches are released, similar to Fortnight release schedule. Loot in Coliseum includes turtles, cotton candy, cola, forbidden tomes (aka socket books), boss posters and manuals for the boss characters. Non-boss characters, which the game can pull from anywhere, WILL NEVER DROP A POSTER. As usual, the drop rate increases with difficulty. All bosses can drop posters on their final stages, but only Chaos has a 100% drop rate. Clearing each battle for the first time will generate some extra rewards, from rainbow gems to other loot. In fact, the loot is pretty much set for all difficulties. Coliseum has 3 different tournaments for every wave, with 3 difficulty levels: * Exhibition (3 easy battles, 2x10 stamina and the 15 stamina boss battle) * Underground (4 medium battles, 3x15 stamina and the 20 stamina boss battle) * Chaos (5 hard battles, 4x20 stamina, and the 30 stamina boss battle. The difficulty here, particularly of the final battle, can be compared to 40-60 stamina Raid/Clash). Rewards: 1 Forbidden Tome, 1 Amber Hime, 5x Cotton Candy, 3 x Gems , 5x Forbidden Tomes. The opening battles of each arena must be cleared in order. Every battle is always 5 rounds long, no exceptions. Once you clear an opening battle, the next one is unlocked. You will face the droppable boss in the last battle. Note: The boss battle on Chaos always features the enemy from the 4th opening battle on the 4th round. Chaos boss battles usually work like this: you get 3 rounds of grunts, boosters and evolvers (one of which always has a turtle that hits for ~2.2k in case you need to stall), then the enemy from the 4th opening battle, then the actual boss. The enemy on the 4th round generally has considerably less HP than what they had when you fought them on their opening battle, and sometimes they hit for slightly less damage; specifics vary from sub-boss to sub-boss. As usual, quality of characters you can recruit varies. Some characters can appear only on some difficulties, and as usual, the ones exclusive to the hardest (chaos) level are probably the most useful. Schedule 1st Wave: Lucky Roux & Rebecca *09-14-16 (19:00) to 09-15-16 (18:59) *09-16-16 (19:00) to 09-18-16 (18:59) *09-21-16 (19:00) to 09-22-16 (18:59) *09-23-16 (19:00) to 09-25-16 (18:59) *09-28-16 (19:00) to 09-29-16 (18:59) *09-30-16 (19:00) to 10-02-16 (18:59) 2nd Wave: Smoker, Hina, & Urouge *10-05-16 (19:00) to 10-06-16 (18:59) *10-07-16 (19:00) to 10-09-16 (18:59) *10-12-16 (19:00) to 10-13-16 (18:59) *10-14-16 (19:00) to 10-16-16 (18:59) *10-19-16 (19:00) to 10-20-16 (18:59) *10-21-16 (19:00) to 10-23-16 (18:59) 3rd Wave: Mr. 7/Ms. Father’s Day, Basil Hawkins, & Wyper *10-26-16 (19:00) to 10-27-16 (18:59) *10-28-16 (19:00) to 10-30-16 (18:59) *11-02-16 (19:00) to 11-03-16 (18:59) *11-04-16 (19:00) to 11-06-16 (18:59) *11-09-16 (19:00) to 11-10-16 (18:59) *11-11-16 (19:00) to 11-13-16 (18:59) 4th Wave: Captain Kid, Miss Sadie, Smoker, Urouge, & Doberman *11-16-16 (19:00) to 11-17-16 (18:59) *11-18-16 (19:00) to 11-20-16 (18:59) *11-23-16 (19:00) to 11-24-16 (18:59) *11-25-16 (19:00) to 11-27-16 (18:59) *11-30-16 (19:00) to 12-01-16 (18:59) *12-02-16 (19:00) to 12-04-16 (18:59) 5th Wave: Ben Beckman, Basil Hawkins, Ace, Lucky Roux, Coby *12-07-16 (19:00) to 12-08-16 (18:59) *12-09-16 (19:00) to 12-11-16 (18:59) *12-14-16 (19:00) to 12-15-16 (18:59) *12-16-16 (19:00) to 12-18-16 (18:59) *12-21-16 (19:00) to 12-22-16 (18:59) *12-23-16 (19:00) to 12-25-16 (18:59) 6th Wave: Dorry, Apoo and Rebecca * 11/28 - 1/15 7th Wave: Wyper, Alvida and Coby * 1/18-2/5 8th Wave: Franky, Broggy, Yokozuna and Hina * 2/8-2/26 9th Wave: Alvida, Vista, Paulie, Urouge, Mr. 7/Ms. Father’s Day *03-1-17 (19:00) to 03-2-17 (18:59) *03-3-17 (19:00) to 03-5-17 (18:59) *03-8-17 (19:00) to 03-9-17 (18:59) *03-10-17 (19:00) to 03-12-17 (18:59) *03-15-17 (19:00) to 03-16-17 (18:59) *03-17-17 (19:00) to 03-19-17 (18:59) 10th Wave: Capone, Lulu, Apoo and Rebecca * 3/22-4/9 11th Wave: Jozu, Brownbeard, Sadie and Smoker * 4-12-4/30 12th Wave: Killer, Drake,Wyper, Lucky Roo, Cob * 5/3-5/21 13th Wave: Apoo, Vista, Alvida, Ace, Hawkins * 5/24-6/11 *yes, repeats only 14th Wave: Zephyr, Ain, Binz, Dorry and Broggy * 6/14-7/2 * movie coliseums 15th Wave: Saga, Musshuru, Kid, Urouge, Mr. 7 * 7/5 - 7/23 * movie coliseums part 2 16th Wave: Coby, Killer, Capone, Paulie and Moria * 7/26 - 8/13 * With Whitebeard ambush (first time ambushes introduced to Coliseum) 17th Wave: Alvida, Kuro, Don Chinjao, Apoo, Ben Beckman, Miss Valentine * 8/16 - 9/3 18th Wave: Kinemon, Kanjuro, Marguerite, Vista, Hina * 9/6 - 9/24 19th Wave: Byrnndi World, Suleiman, Ganfor, Wyper, X-Drake) * 9/27 - 10/15 20th Wave: Gladius, Orlumbus, T-Bone, Smoker, Ben Beckman) * 10/18 - 11/5 How to beat Coliseum X See specific pages (and see comments on those pages to links to other guides specific to those colos, like reddit guides): *Lucky Roux (Coliseum) *Rebecca (Coliseum) *Smoker the White Hunter Navy HQ Captain (Coliseum) *Urouge (Coliseum) *Black Cage Hina Navy HQ Captain (Coliseum) *Mr. 7 and Ms. Father’s Day (Coliseum) *Magician Basil Hawkins Hawkins Pirates Captain (Coliseum) *Berserker Wyper Shandian Warrior (Coliseum) *Captain Kid Kid Pirates Captain (Coliseum) *Security Chief Miss Sadie (Coliseum) *Doberman Navy Vice Admiral (Coliseum) *Ben Beckman Red-Hair Pirates (Coliseum) *Fire Fist Ace Whitebeard’s Second Division Commander (Coliseum) *Coby, Hero of the Battlefield Navy Petty Officer (Coliseum) *Dorry (Coliseum) *Apoo (Coliseum) *Alvida (Coliseum) *Franky (Coliseum) *Broggy (Coliseum) *Yokozuna (Coliseum) *Vista (Coliseum) *Paulie (Coliseum) *Capone (Coliseum) *Lulu (Coliseum) *Jozu (Coliseum) *Brownbeard (Coliseum) *X Drake (Coliseum) *Killer (Coliseum) *Zephyr (Coliseum) *Ain (Coliseum) *Binz (Coliseum) *Saga (Coliseum) *Musshuru (Coliseum) *Moria (Coliseum) *Kuro (Coliseum) *Don Chinjao (Coliseum) *Miss Valentine (Coliseum) *Kinemon (Coliseum) *Kanjuro (Coliseum) *Marguerite (Coliseum) *Byrnndi World (Coliseum) *Suleiman (Coliseum) *Ganfor (Coliseum) *Gladius (Coliseum) *Orlumbus (Coliseum) *T-Bone (Coliseum) Category:Gameplay Category:Coliseum